Despedida
by Senju Yume
Summary: Apaixonei-me, e este foi o meu maior mal, amá-la! - Ukitake presiva ver Unohana antes que lhe seja tarde. UnoxUki


As coisas ainda pareciam sem nexo, não se sabia quando tudo ia voltar a pacata normalidade

**Disclaimer****: **Bleach não me pertence, também pudera, eu não tenho toda essa capacidade de criação!

**Unohana e Ukitake.** Não gosta? Eu sim! Vai ler? Deixa ao menos uma review dizendo que odiou!

**Despedida**

Ukitake acordou com o amargo beijo que ele sabia que cedo ou tarde chegaria, aqueles últimos meses fora de dor e sofrimento, apenas por um motivo, recusara-se de ser tratado. Fraco, tomou em suas mãos um pedaço de papel e uma caneta para escrever algo que seria lido por quem ele ansiava ver.

Ao terminar imediatamente chamou Kotetsu e Kotsubaki para levar o papel para o quarto bantai. Os dois como sempre disputaram para ver quem levaria a carta, puxando cada um de um lado do envelope branco. Ukitake não tinha tempo para toda aquela briga, respirou fundo para lhes advertir, quando tossiu uma boa quantidade de sangue deixando Kotetsu alarmada, esta entregou a carta de para Kotsubaki que saiu correndo em direção ao bantai 4. Kotetsu ajudou Ukitake a limpar-se.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Unohana Taichou!" Kotsubaki estava alarmado, olhava para Unohana com os olhos arregalados e respiração alterada. As mãos do jovem tremiam amassando o papel.

"Acalme-se meu jovem!" Unohana tinha uma caneca fumegante em suas mãos, o olhar terno e o sorriso cativante lançados ao jovem.

"Juushirou taichou pediu pra entregar isto com certa urgência!" E lhe estendeu o envelope.

Unohana depositou a caneca na bandeja que Isane segurava e estendeu ambas as mãos para pegar o envelope. Abriu-o com a costumeira calma e retirou o papel que antes encontrava-se nas mãos de Ukitake. Abrindo-a reconheceu a letra como dele e olhou sorrindo para o jovem que fez uma pequena reverência e saiu.

"_Não consigo pensar em doces palavras confortantes para amenizar o que estou prestes a dizer. Apaixonei-me, e este foi o meu maior mal, amá-la! Cada dia você fazia-se presente, e eu, o vilão da história, tomava-te para mim sem resquícios de pudor ou delicadeza. Eu a via como mulher, e faria que me visses como homem!_

_Toda aquela atenção, todo o cuidado comigo, maldita enfermidade, ela nos uniu e ela nos separará! Não queria que tivesses que passar por isto, mas quando ao seu lado, minhas meninges latejavam com o turbilhão de sensações que meu cérebro mandava para o resto do corpo, e eu corava. Cada vez que tocavas em minhas mãos, tomando meu pulso, ou que me tocava a face, aferindo a temperatura, eu sorria. Estar doente afinal me remetia a momentos com você. Meu amparo e ouso a dizer, minha morfina era você. Seus ternos olhos, seu suave sorriso e a delicada voz, acolhiam-me ao meu clamar e me faziam sentir-me o homem mais bem disposto. Sim, amo você!_

_Quando me disse que a sua atual meta era curar-me, sem pestanejar tomei-te em meus braços e lhe beijei os lábios sorridentes. Você é a minha cura! Desperdicei o que mais me valia sua atenção, não queria meros subordinados cuidando de mim, queria você! E você andava me evitando, eu como um bobo apaixonado recusava-me a ser examinado, não queria outro dedos, outras mãos a não ser as tuas me tocando. Hoje faz arrastados três meses que não a vejo, estado atual, poderia dizer que terminal, mas não quero com isso lhe chamar a atenção, estou apenas me despedindo. Porém sim, gostaria de vê-la uma ultima vez, antes que minha psiquê extingua-se._

_Minhas palavras e declarações finais são meras e singelas:_

_Retsu, eu amo você!"_

Unohana terminou a carta com as mãos tremulas. Desde o dia em que Ukitake a tomou em seus braços beijando-a Unohana deteve-se em ajuda-lo apenas de longe, não queria que o probre corpo frágil dele sofresse mais danos. Porém, não poderia continuar assim, precisava ve-lo, tanto quanto ele a ela! Sem pensar duas vezes ela foi de encontro a ele. Adentrou o bantai 13 com uma energia que poucos sabiam que ela tinha, decidida e nada sorridente, abriu a porta de onde Ukitake descansava. Ele encontrava-se deitado, Unohana abriu caminho pelo quarto até a cama onde olhou séria para Ukitake.

"Retsu, olhe em que me transformei!" Ukitake estava fraco, sua voz saia em baixos tons, entre pequenas tosses e chiados.

"Mérito todo seu, Não Juushirou?" Unohana séria era dificil de encarar, Ukitake olhou para suas mãos. "Onde estava com a cabeça quando..."

"Pensando em você!" A mão de Ukitake encontrou a de Unohana que estava estendia proximo a seu corpo.

Unohana puxou a mão, Ukitake novamente abaixou os olhos, não queria encarar a séria Unohana. Ela reclinou o corpo e levou suavemente a mão até a fronte de Ukitake, encostando o dorso de sua mão aferindo-lhe a temperatura.

Para Ukitake o toque de Unohana era nada menos que único, a derme macia sobre sua própria, ele não podia resistir, encarou-a nos olhos. Os olhos ternos e preocupados.

"Retsu, eu..."

"Você é um idiota Juushirou! Um idiota!" Unohana não era do tipo de pessoa que se exaltava por qualquer coisa, ela sempre mantinha a calma, mas Ukitake já havia passado dos limites racionais, não deixando escolha para Ela. "Todo e qualquer homem que se declara faz de tudo para ficar com a mulher amada, e você, Simplesmente deixou-se consumir pela doença!"

Ukitake não respondeu, ela estava certa, ele deveria ter feito de tudo para melhorar, deveria estar bem o suficiente para aquela mulher a sua frente.

"Eu conheço-o Juushirou, você é mais forte do que isso! Não me prove ao contrário!" Unohana estava novamente de pé, apos terminar a frase rumou para a saída. "Mandarei Alguém do esquadrão para lhe ajudar, e não aceitarei não como resposta!" Novamente ela parou lhe lançando aquele olhar sério. "Tenho mais afazeres como capitã do que você pensa Juushirou!"

Unohana tinha o dom de intimidar as pessoas, todos sempre davam pouco por ela, porém a mulher era mais forte do que todos poderiam imaginar. Ukitake vislumbrou suas costas ao sumir de sua vista, realmente Unohana estava certa, ele deveria lutar mais por ela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Unohana recebia constantemente relatórios de seus subordinados em relação a saúde de Ukitake, ele estava melhorando, não com a velociadade que o mesmo ansiava, mas ao menos melhorava.

Duas semanas se passaram, cada dia, Unohana mandava um subordinado diferente para cuidar de Ukitake. Isane aproximou-se de Unohana com o chá vespertino em uma bandeja.

"Unohana taichou, seu chá!" Isane abaixou a cabeça ao falar com sua superiora.

"Algo para mim Isane-chan?" Unohana serviu-se do chá com ambas as mãos sorrindo de olhos fechados.

"Sim senhora, Hanatarou disse que Ukitake está muito bem de saúde." Isane abraçou a bandeja contra o corpo e sentou-se ao lado de sua capitã. Unohana bebericou o chá fumegante, as duas ficaram em silêncio por um longo período de tempo, período este que apenas o som de Unohana bebendo o chá era ouvido.

"Bem, está na hora de visitá-lo então!" Unohana depositou a xícara na bandeja ao se levantar.

Encontrar com Unohana sempre deixava Hanatarou um pouco desastrado, ao vê-la no bantai 13 enquanto saia do quarto de Ukitake com uma bandeja de remédios, derrubou-os no chão.

"Perdoe a minha incompetência Unohana taichou!" Abaixou-se no mesmo instante para pegar os remédios, assustou-se a sentir a mão de Unohana sobre sua cabeça e a olhou.

"Não se preocupe Hanatarou-kun, Juushirou não mais fará uso destes medicamentos!"

Unohana deixou Hanatarou a catar os remédios e adentrou o quarto de Ukitake. O capitão estava sentado em sua cama olhando pela janela e não reparou em quem havia entrado.

"Sonhando em sair por ai Juushirou?"

O coração de Ukitake deu um salto, conhecia aquela doce e melodiosa voz, a olhou admirado, o sorriso estampava-lhe a face.

"Retsu... senti saudades!"

"Achei que desejasse a morte! E pelo me consta, mortos não tem sentimentos!"

"A ironia não lhe cai bem Retsu!"

Unohana aproximou-se sorrindo com o comentário de Ukitake, sentou-se ao seu lado e o encarou nos olhos, Ukitake engoliu em seco. Seus olhos perderam-se nos lábios de Unohana, sem poder controlar seus impulsos a abraçou. A vontade era tomar-lhe os lábios, porém não arriscaria ainda. O perfume doce de Unohana perturbou as narinas de Ukitake. Ela, apenas lhe pôs a mão nas costas. Desfeito o abraço ele a encarou, ela ainda sorria.

"Aceita meus sentimentos Retsu?"

"Juushirou, eu aceito-os mesmo antes de tê-los declarado, porém eu não vejo futuro junto a quem se entrega tão facilmente!"

"Não seja cruel Retsu..." O dorso da mão de Ukitake deslizou sobre o suave rosto de Unohana. "Eu nada posso contra a minha doença sem você!"

"Eu não sou a sua cura..." antes que Unohana terminasse sua frase, seus lábios foram cobertos pelos de Ukitake. Unohana permaneceu imóvel durante alguns segundos, e a medida que fora fechando os olhos, seus lábios foram se abrindo, as línguas quentes se uniram, cumprimentaram-se. Os braços de ambos encontraram seus amantes, os corpos se uniram e Ukitake deitou Unohana sobre sua cama. A estática Unohana levou suas mãos ao peito de Ukitake e o afastou.

"Retsu não refreie seus sentimentos..."

"Juushirou, não estás em condições de termos certas intimidades!" Era espantoso como Unohana falava sobre aquilo sem corar. Ela o afastou, saindo debaixo dele.

"Retsu eu..."

"E não me venha com Retsu eu não agüento mais olhar sem tocar!" Ela pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dele e levantou-se. "Não será lhe tomado o que é seu de direito, quando for à hora, saberás!"

E ela foi andando, lentamente com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, ela voltaria, disso Ukitake não podia duvidar, não depois do que acabara de ouvir. Então por hora, era esperar e evoluir a sua saúde ao máximo, pois não queria selecioná-la.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Revie****ws?**

Desconto para mim, primeira fic do casal, contiuação? Possivelmente, mas, por hora é só! Não me odeiem, eu amo esse casal!


End file.
